Si Laba-Laba Dan Si Belalang
by kinana
Summary: ["Binatang apa yang kau sukai?"] /AkaFuri! / Jaga-jaga masukin rate T plus sekaligus M min / Fan Fiksi ini mengandung homo! /DLDR /RnR?


"Hei, kamu nonton berita semalam?"

"Iya, ada kasus pembunuhan berantai lagi! Hiiii serem banget!"

"Benar–benar psikopat ya kan?"

"Uhm! Ku dengar pembunuhnya selalu menggunakan cara yang sama. Dia selalu menjerat kepala korbannya dengan benang pancing sebelum akhirnya mencincangnya."

"Ugh. Hentikan. Kau membuatku ingin memuntahkan sarapan pagiku."

"Dan kau membuatku tidak selera untuk sarapan."

Buang.

Roti isi masuk kedalam bak sampah. Dan ketiga remaja berseragam sekolah itu tidak menyadari adanya sosok seorang pemuda yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan jaket ber _hoodie_. Pemuda itu menyeringai lebar.

* * *

 **Si Laba–Laba Dan Si Belalang**

 **By kinana**

 _ **Kuroko no Basketball © Fujimaki Tatadoshi**_

 _ **SI LABA–LABA DAN SI BELALANG © Comic Naver Line**_

 _ **Standart warning applied.**_

 _ **For everyone who love Akashi x Furihata!**_

 **P.S : Dari komik berjudul 'Si Laba–Laba Dan Si Belalang' yang ditambah dan dihilangkan di sana–sini**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Aku menatap kotak kaca yang terdapat seekor laba–laba berwarna merah di dalamnya, aku memainkan benang tipis di tanganku sambil terus mengamati bagaimana laba–laba koleksiku itu merajut sarang untuk rumah dan perangkapnya.

Tarik.

Tarik.

Aku menarik ujung–ujung benang yang membelit ditanganku—mencoba kadar kekuatannya, dan aku tersenyum tipis.

Ting. Tong.

Ting. Tong.

Bunyi bel terdengar, aku berjalan kearah pintu apartemen tempat ku tinggal sambil memasukkan benang yang tadi ku mainkan kedalam saku celana panjang yang ku kenakan.

Klik.

"Masuklah. Kau terlambat."

Aku berkata santai setelah membuka pintu dan menemukan seorang pemuda dengan surai coklat sewarna tanah dan manik kecil bak biji semangka. Dia mendongak sedikit untuk menatapku, iris coklatnya disinari keantusiasan dan bibirnya menyungging senyum lembut.

"Ah, ini pertama kalinya aku ke sini, jadi aku sibuk berbelanja beberapa barang,"

Dia melangkah masuk kedalam apartemenku, dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang dengan tangan kanan yang berada dibalik punggung—aku menyembunyikan benang disana.

"Rumahmu lebih besar dari yang kubayangkan," katanya sambil melihat–lihat bagaian dalam apartemenku. Dia menoleh kearahku.

"Se–sei sudah makan belum? Tunggu ya, kubuatkan sesuatu yang lezat untukmu." Dia berkata lembut lalu tersenyum lebar sampai kelopaknya menutup dan membentuk sepasang garis lengkung. Pipinya memerah malu.

Namanya Furihata Kouki…

…dia datang keapartemenku hari ini.

Mangsa pertama yang ku dapatkan setelah menunggu cukup lama.

Aku mulai sedikit gugup.

Jadi, aku memberikan senyum tipis padanya dan membiarkan dia berjalan kearah dapur ku.

"Se–sei pasti su–sudah lapar karena menunggu ku. Ma–ma'af ya. Aku u–usahakan cepat masaknya."

Sambil berkata terbata dengan wajah yang masih memerah malu pemuda itu mengeluarkan bahan–bahan makanan dari dalam kantong plastik putih yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

Dia pemuda yang baik…

Yang membuatku semakin bahagia…

Saat dia sadar, dia sudah masuk dalam perangkap ku…

Kira–kira reaksinya akan seperti apa, ya...

Aku ingin melihat…

Tatapan matanya yang tidak berdaya…

Dan sensasi rasa bisa menangkapnya hidup–hidup dan memangsanya…

Kenikmatan…

Ketegangan…

Dan kebahagiaan itu…

Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi…

Sret.

Aku cepat–cepat memasukkan benang yang tadi sempat ku keluarkan kedalam kantong celanaku disaat dia berbalik menatapku.

"A–apa aku…bo–boleh memakai semua ya–yang ada di kulkasmu?" dia bertanya sambil membaluri beberapa potong daging ayam dengan tepung. "Iya. Tidak apa." Jawabku sambil menjaga agar benang yang ku masukkan secara mendadak tadi tidak mencuat keluar dari kantong celanaku.

Tunggu sebentar lagi…

Malam masih panjang…

* * *

Cling.

Suara dari gelas kaca yang beradu terdengar ketika gelasnya dan gelasku bertubrukan, cairan anggur merah bergoyang perlahan didalam gelas kaca masing–masing.

"Terima kasih makan malamnya. Kamu pintar memasak, Kouki." Aku memujinya, dan wajahnya berubah merah setelahnya.

"Oh, I–itu bu–bukan apa–apa." Dia membalas gugup. Aku mengamati bagaimana dia meminum anggur merahnya dengan sedikit terburu–buru untuk menutupi kegugupan yang melandanya.

Manis sekali…

Aku jadi semakin berhasrat untuk membunuhnya.

"Ya ampun…"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya dan mencari tahu apa yang membuatnya berkata seperti itu.

Koleksi laba–laba merah ku yang sedang merangkak diatas batang yang sengaja aku taruh didalam kotak kacanya.

Sret.

Dia berdiri dari sofa panjang yang kami duduki lalu berjalan mendekati kotak kaca laba–laba koleksiku sementara aku mengamatinya dari sofa.

Sret.

Dia membungkuk—ingin mengamati laba–laba koleksiku lebih dekat.

"Sei…memelihara laba–laba?" tanyanya. "Ya…aku suka laba–laba. Mereka sangat hebat membuat simpul." Aku berdiri dari sofa yang ku duduki sedari tadi.

"Kalau kamu, apa binatang kesukaanmu, Kouki?"

"Aku? Hmmm…"

Dia kembali menatap kotak kaca berisi laba–laba merah milikku. Ekspresinya saat berpikir lucu sekali.

Peluk.

Aku memeluknya dari belakang dan tersenyum tipis.

Sret.

"A–ah! Se–seih!"

Aku menyeringai begitu mendengar desahannya ketika jemariku menyusup kedalam kaos yang dia kenakan dan meraba tubuhnya.

Kecup. Kecup.

Kecup. Kecup.

Aku menunduk dan melesakkan wajahku di lehernya sebelum akhirnya mengecupi garis bahu dan lehernya, dia menggeliat pelan didalam pelukanku.

Cium.

Aku memberinya ciuman dalam di bibir, awalnya kedua irisnya membola dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sangat lucu. Namun, dia menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman dalam yang aku berikan.

Aku memeluknya semakin erat, dan menuntun tubuhnya untuk berjalan ke kamarku sambil terus menikmati bibirnya yang terasa sangat manis.

Diam–diam seringaiku semakin lebar.

Aku akan membunuh Kouki _ku_ setelah melakukan hal yang menyenangkan dengannya.

* * *

Tep.

Aku menaruh gelas kaca diatas meja nakas yang berdiri kokoh disebelah kiri kasur berukuran raja ku. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu setelah kami selesai memanjakan satu sama lain, tubuh tak berbusana kami dibalut oleh selimut lebar dan besar yang menghalau udara dingin menyentuh kulit kami.

Kouki berbaring santai dengan menggunakan lengan kiriku sebagai bantalnya, ditangan kananku yang berada di dialam selimut sudah ada benang–benang tipis yang akan menjadi penyebab kematian Kouki.

Srek.

Kouki bergerak, dia memposisikan tubuhnya untuk berbaring miring, sepasang iris coklatnya yang bersinar–sinar cantik menatapku. Dia benar–benar menawan sampai aku memiliki hasrat untuk mengawetkannya.

"A–aku, benar–benar se–senang bisa bertemu dengan Sei da–dan menjadi pa–pacarmu." Dia tertawa dengan wajah bersemu, aku tersenyum tipis dan mengucapkan "Aku juga," sebagai balasan atas pernyataannya tadi.

Sebentar lagi…

Kamu akan bisa beristirahat selamanya, Kouki…

Saat aku selesai denganmu…

Srak.

Diam–diam aku menarik benangku perlahan, mencoba agar tidak ada banyak gerakan.

"Tadinya,"

Aku menghentikan tarikan benangku dan menatapnya yang tiba–tiba kembali bersuara.

"Sei bertanya binatang apa yang kusuka kan?"

"Hm?"

Dia mulai bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan mengambil posisi duduk. Dia menunduk, lalu menatapku yang masih berbaring di ranjang.

"Baiklah…binatang yang aku sukai adalah…

Dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibirku yang masih tertutup.

…Belalang setandu."

Okay. Aku penasaran dengan binatang yang dia sukai, jadi aku mulai bertanya.

"Belalang? Kenapa belalang setandu?"

Sret.

Aku tidak menyadarinya dan tidak sempat menghindar.

Jleb.

Aku merasakan bagian tajam pisau yang menginvansi bagian tubuh dalamku—menggores jantungku.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~"

Kouki tertawa histeris didepan diriku yang mulai kehilangan banyak darah. Dan sungguh dia semakin menawan saat terciprat oleh warna merah yang berasal dari darahku. Benar–benar terlihat cantik sekaligus rapuh disaat bersamaan.

"Karena…ketika belalang setandu selesai bercinta…si betina akan menggigit kepala si jantan hingga putus… karena itu…aku suka mereka."

Sret

Kouki menarik kembali pisaunya, dia tersenyum lebar sambil menggenggam pisau yang berlumuran darah dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi anehnya, pemuda paling menawan yang aku kenal itu juga sedang menangis.

"Se–sei, jika…jika Sei tidak membunuh kakakku lebih dulu…jika Sei bertemu denganku lebih dulu…aku pasti akan hidup bahagia bersamamu," dia meracau. Dia menunduk. Mengecup pipi ku yang mendingin.

"Sei, aku mencintaimu. Sungguh. Tapi kakakku adalah keluargaku satu–satunya, dan kau dengan tega telah menghilangkan nyawanya…" dia mencoba menghentikan tangisannya, tangan kanannya mengusap kedua matanya, mencoba menghilangkan cairan bening yang telur diproduksi kelenjar air mata.

"Sei. Aku mencintaimu. Dan juga membencimu."

Dia tersenyum sangat lebar, air mata masih terus menuruni wajahnya yang kini belepotan darahku. Dia benar–benar cantik.

Sret.

Dia menunduk lagi—mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibirku yang aku yakin sudah dingin.

Dia mengecupku. Memberikan kecupan terakhir untukku.

Baiklah Kouki, sampai ketemu di lain kesempatan…

* * *

 **END**

* * *

A/N : _Ending_ teraneh yang pernah aku ketik dan melintas diotakku. Omong–omong Lumbung Kisah Horor–nya _Webtoon_ emang ketjeh–ketjeh ceritanya XDDDD

Ini juga diambil dari itu tapi saya pleset–plesetin dikit wwwwwwwww

UKK malah lagi produktif banget buat bikin ff /boboan /belajarsana!

Udah deh~ RnR?

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

 _Lima tahun kemudian…_

Kouki menarik kopernya dan berjalan terburu–buru sepanjang lorong bandara. Ujung– ujung syal merah yang dia kenakan melingkari lehernya bergoyang–goyang sementara sepatu _sneakers_ miliknya menimbulkan bunyi tap tap bertempo cepat ketika bersentuhan dengan lantai bandara.

Sudah lima tahun berlalu semenjak Kouki melakukan pembunuhan terhadap Akashi Seijuurou, selama itu pula Kouki tidak mendengar berita apapun tentang lelaki bersurai merah yang dicintai sekaligus dibencinya, Kouki terlalu sibuk mengurus kepindahannya ke Amerika dan mencoba hobi baru disana.

 _Dart_ dan _disc jokey_ adalah bidang yang membuatnya tertarik lalu dia pelajari di Amerika—tentu saja kedua bidang itu tidak akan menganggu kegiatan belajarnya disana. Kouki bukan tipe orang yang hanya suka bersenang–senang di negara orang.

Kouki berdiri disamping salah satu pilar penyangga bandara, dia menduduki kopernya yang besar dengan tangan kanan memegang gelas kertas berisikan _Americano_ yang tadi sempat dia beli di _starbucks_ di dalam bandara.

Okay. Kouki sedang menunggu taksi lewat yang bisa mengantarkannya ke apartemen di Jepang yang sudah dia pesan _via_ _online._

Sret.

Kouki merasakan sepasang tangan dingin yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kouki, sudah lama ya. Kamu tidak berfikir aku bisa dibunuh semudah itu kan?"

Suara dingin itu membuat Kouki berjengit dan mulai bergetar ketakutan. Pemuda coklat itu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memeluknya, dalam hatinya dia berteriak histeris bahwa tidak mungkin Seijuurou yang memeluknya.

Kouki mendapati sepasang heterokrom yang menatapnya dingin, dengan surai merah, wajah tampan, dan bibir menyeringai lebar sehingga sepasang taring yang lebih panjang dari taring manusia normal mengintip dari belahan bibir Seijuurou.

Oh. Itu Akashi Seijuurou. Tapi sudah bukan manusia lagi.

Cup.

Seijuurou memberikan Kouki kecupan dalam dengan lumatan dan Kouki hanya dapat mematung ditempat.

* * *

 **END**


End file.
